disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa's Ice Palace
An ice hotel from Quebec, Canada |location = The North Mountain |ruler = Elsa (formerly) Marshmallow |inhabitants = Elsa (formerly), Marshmallow, Snowgies |visitors = Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Hans, Erik and Francis, Royal Guards |final state = Still standing}} Elsa's Ice Palace is a location in Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen ''and its 2019 sequel. Located on the North Mountain, the palace was created by Elsa as a new home following her decision to leave Arendelle and live in isolation. Elsa's snowmen creations, Marshmallow and the snowgies, take up residence in the palace after Elsa vacated it. Background Layout The entire palace is centered around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase leads to double doors which can open by themselves into the palace. The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain, also a small crystal is hang in the center of roof and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the palace. This is the room with a grand ice chandelier and Elsa's signature snowflake and with double doors which open to a round balcony. The palace's ambiance also responds to how Elsa feels about herself - when Elsa is happy, the palace is blue; when Elsa is fearful, the palace becomes red, and causes ice shards and cracks to appear throughout the wall; when Elsa is angry, the palace emits a bright amber. Appearances Frozen After exposing her powers during her coronation, Queen Elsa retreats to the North Mountain where she lets out her guilt for revealing her powers. However, Elsa decides to not let it bother her and lets herself enjoy her powers for the first time in years as she creates an ice palace where she can live a life of isolation away from Arendelle ("Let It Go"). Olaf leads Anna, Kristoff and Sven to Elsa and the ice palace at their request. Anna pleads her sister to come back home with her to restore summer to Arendelle together ("For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)"). Upon learning of the eternal winter Elsa caused even all the way up in her palace, she becomes distressed and her powers explode out, striking Anna in the heart. Anna still refuses to leave Elsa, and to protect her from further harm, Elsa creates Marshmallow to throw Anna and Kristoff out. Later on, Hans, the Duke's henchmen and other soldiers arrive at the ice palace searching for Anna. Hans orders "No harm shall befall the Queen" but Marshmallow roars at the intruders and a fight commences. With the distraction, the thugs go after Elsa, defying Hans' orders and following the Duke's. Hans slices Marshmallow's left leg off, causing the snowman to lose his balance and fall off the mountain where his claw breaks Elsa's staircase and almost makes Hans fall to his death. Meanwhile, the thugs chase Elsa up to the snowflake room which is glowing amber. Frightened, Elsa talks to the thugs as they aim their crossbows at her, "No. Please." Elsa freezes an arrow inches from her face, reluctantly beginning to use her powers in defense. The tables turn and Elsa threatens both men's lives. And it doesn't seem like she intends to stop. Hans and the rest of the search party enter the room then, and Hans implores, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Stunned, Elsa stops, allowing the time for one of the guards to aim his crossbow at her. Hans sees this and runs, deflecting the crossbow up where the arrow slices the ice chandelier and falls. Elsa manages to run away before it crashes on her but she still gets knocked out and is taken with the party back to Arendelle. After the end credits, Marshmallow is seen limping in the ice palace. He finds Elsa's tiara and happily places it on his head, now crowning himself King of the ice palace. Frozen Fever At the end of ''Frozen Fever, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven escort the snowgies to the ice palace which becomes their new home. ''Frozen II The ice palace returns briefly in the sequel. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven travel past the North Mountain on their way up north and see the palace from afar. After the end credits, Olaf visits the ice palace to tell the events of the film to Marshmallow and the Snowgies. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Although it doesn't appear on the show, it is referenced when Elsa asks Ingrid if she has ever built an ice palace. When Elsa arrives in Storybrooke, Ingrid builds a small model ice palace, which bares resemblance to Elsa's, when it is in the process of being created. Video games Disney INFINITY In the ''Disney INFINITY series, the palace appears as part of the Chill in the Air sky that is activated by a Power Disc. It also appears in the third game as a building that can be placed in the Toy Box.Disney Infinity 3.0 Game-Play - Toy Box Hub, Star Wars Items & Ewok Village ''Kingdom Hearts III The palace appears during Sora's adventures in Arendelle. It cannot be explored, and the interior is only briefly shown during cutscenes. However, Sora can climb the palace's staircase and approach its doors. After Arendelle is complete, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven can be found here for interactions. Gallery Trivia *Several members of the ''Frozen production team traveled to Quebec to visit an ice hotel that served as inspiration for Elsa's ice palace. Though the artists were wowed by the icy architecture, none opted to spend the night in the chilly abode. *Although it seems that the ice palace has many floor levels, it is in fact only two stories. *When Kristoff shows Anna the North Mountain, they are on the opposite side of the palace, so they can't see it. *Concept art showcases at least a throne room in the palace, but no furniture is seen in the movie at all. References de:Elsa's Eispalast Category:Homes Category:Frozen locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts locations